


Jasmine Tea

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Series: Cursed RvB Food Fiction [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Other, Plants, Sneezing, jasmine flowers, sneeze kink, snz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: A gift for a friend. ;)
Relationships: Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Agent Wyoming | Reginald
Series: Cursed RvB Food Fiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734709
Kudos: 8





	Jasmine Tea

Florida hummed softly to himself as he stirred his tea. He was grateful for the silence, and for being alone. Things had been getting a bit hectic lately, and he needed a break. He looks up a bit when someone else entered the kitchen, then relaxes when he sees it’s Wyoming.

“Oh, hello Wyoming. How are you doing?” He smiles softly. He was always happy to see the Brit, even if he would rather be alone. Wyoming was holding something behind his back and looked...Uncertain about something. He never did that.

“Doing just fine, old chap...I, uh. Wanted to give you something.” Wyoming takes out the item from behind his back. It was a small potted jasmine plant. Florida blushes and smiles.

“Oh, Reggie, you’re so sweet…” He takes it carefully, then looks right back up at Wyoming. He couldn’t smell it, because he was allergic to these, but he would accept the gesture anyways. Wyoming seemed to gain some confidence back with the acceptance of the potted plant.

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiles back, then tentatively raises a hand to cup Florida’s cheek. Butch leans into it a bit, his eyes closing. Reggie’s hands were always so warm. He opens his eyes to Reggie leaning in for a kiss, which makes him smile more.

They take a moment to share a kiss, then Reggie pulls back and glances around the room nervously. “Well...Enjoy your tea, Flowers.” He then steps back, before turning around and leaving the room. Florida looks down at the potted plant. How had it not come up that he was allergic to jasmine? He chuckles softly to himself. This was sweet, but he had some rather unsweet intentions for the plant now.

He heads back to his room, making sure to be very careful with the plant. He sets the pot down on his desk, then turns and locks his door. This would be rather hard to explain if he was caught, and very embarrassing to boot. He then sits down at his desk, staring down the plant. He didn’t know how long he had before Reggie came to visit tonight. A chaste kiss in public was a one-way ticket to a wild night, usually.

He sighs softly and unzips his pants, then starts palming himself through his boxer briefs. He leans back in his chair and sighs softly. He hadn’t done this in a while. He then sits back up, biting his lip. He makes sure his hair is properly braided up and out of the way before he carefully nestles his face in the small jasmine bush.

It wasn’t long before he needed to sneeze. He pulls back and holds a hand under his nose in a dainty fashion, trying his damndest to hitch for as long as he could.

“Mmah- ah- hhah- hah- hhhah-” He bites his lip. It had been a while, he was out of practice. He grabs a tissue and sneezes into it, then sighs softly and takes out his cock, starting to stroke slowly. This was about the best experience he’s had with this. The little plant was about to see a lot more use over the next week or so.

He buries his nose in the plant again, taking a deep whiff. Oh, it smelled wonderful, and the scent of Wyoming’s cologne was in there too. Had he given the plant to him with this intention in mind? Reggie knew this cologne made him sneeze, too. He sits back again and hitches once before deciding to just let ‘er rip.

“Ha-tcheh, h-haah-cheh, oh lord-” His hand sped up as he kept sneezing. This was absolutely delightful. “Hhhchew, tcheh, hhhtchah, hah-”

He’s jarred to a stop when there’s a knock on his door, however. He sneezes quietly, then looks over at the door, getting more red in the face by the second. He really hoped whoever was outside his door hadn’t heard him.

“Butch? Are you in there?” Wyoming knocked again. Florida groans quietly and buries his face in his hands, then cringes a bit when he remembers that he was quite literally just using one of those hands to jack off.

“Give me a moment!” He puts his dick away, then throws the used tissues in the bin before going to the door, opening it only halfway so he could hide behind it.

“Hello, Butch. Having fun, I hope?” Wyoming smirks. Florida gets redder and starts stammering quietly. Why the hell did he give Reggie this ammo by telling him about his...rather unusual strategy to get his kicks? Wyoming shuffled past Florida and into his room, then tugged him out of the doorway, letting the door shut again.

Wyoming had an intense look in his eyes as he pulled Florida into another kiss. Butch had a feeling this night was going to last longer than the others...


End file.
